Not My World
by DawnRulz
Summary: Rose, an ordinary DBZ fan gets transported into the DBZ-verse. With changing the story and her favorite characters she falls for Gohan. What can a girl with no superpowers do to get him? Secrets are revealed and bonds are formed. R&R GohanXOC AU,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto. They still belong to their rightful owners.**

**AN: My first DBZ story which is similar to what I dreamt this morning! :) Self insert as OC… Starts from Saiyaman saga! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**NOT MY WORLD**

_**Prologue**_

It was a fairly cold November night and I couldn't sleep. It was a day after my seventeenth birthday and I snuggled closer to my blanket on my dark blue bed. My soft pink covers to match the wallpaper entirely hid my tomboy-ness. My glow in the dark DBZ and Naruto stickers proved just that. I glanced at my phone it was 2 o'clock in the fricking morning and I was awake. I put it in the pocket of my strawberry printed pajama pants covered my baggy Vegeta T- shirt with the pink blanket and tip toed to bug my cousin in the next room.

My fourteen year old cousin was sleeping like a baby muttering random nonsense. I saw his game boy charging and decided to play since I had nothing better to do. I unplugged it, reduced the volume turned it on. The familiar opening of "Buu's Fury" started playing. I carried it to my room shut the door behind me and started playing my favorite game.

I quickly finished the Other World saga and moved on to Saiyaman Saga. It had started raining outside with lightning and thunder. I put my earphones on and resumed playing. There was a bright light and I dropped my game boy. I was sucked into it and there was blackness everywhere.

I woke up with something poking my thigh. I was in what looked like a mad scientist's lab with weird machines everywhere. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and tried to turn it on but it didn't want to co operate. To top it off I could hear voices outside coming closer.

"I swear I heard something from my office." A female voice said.

"I don't sense anyone." A grouchy man said.

"What if it's a burglar or something?" the female voice countered.

"Then I'm sure your pitiful machines will take care of that." The man said annoyed. Ooh someone's got a temper.

The door opened to reveal…

"Holy crap! You are Vegeta and Bulma!" I screamed to their shocked faces. Vegeta looked like he was gonna blast me as I tackled him in a hug. Bulma looked at me her expression torn between amusement and curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked as I removed myself from _her_ husband.

"Rose." I replied. I'm having one of my favorite dreams. I deserve it after staying awake for so long.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it?**

**Preview of the next chapter: You, brat! Why do you have **_**my**_** face on your disgusting clothing?**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the slightly insane Rose. :(**

**AN: Ok here's the first actual chapter! Hope you like it... Happy Reading!**

_**XxxBrEnDaxxX : This will be the average length of future chappies :)**_

_**Gogglegirl: She's still in some major denial! Wait till she meets Gohan :D**_

* * *

**NOT MY WORLD**

_**Dream... Or not!**_

I was having fun just being at Capsule Corp., Bulma looked like she didn't know what to do, while Vegeta looked at me with annoyance.

"Rose? Isn't that the flower you _demand_ I give you on a stupid earth holiday?" Vegeta asked slightly disgusted. Bulma looked embarrassed.

"What's that in your hand?" She quickly asked completely changing the subject. I looked at my hand still clutching the phone and handed it over.

"It's a cell phone but it's not working properly here." I said looking at Vegeta in awe. Man, my dream was so realistic and detailed this time. I wonder if Gohan and Trunks would arrive now. Maybe, if I keep imagining hard.

"Aha! Got it." I heard Bulma say and looked at her as she did something and my phone turned on. "This can't be right. The time, place and pictures, ooh! My oh my." And the rest I couldn't really understand as she was off in her own world. I was bored but _someone_ was angry.

"Enough of this nonsense! What's that stupid thing? Stop acting like you're uh eating that disgusting chocolate crap." Vegeta glowered. Bulma's eyes narrowed a bit.

"It's an advance device that transmits signals to other such devices across a large area, I guess." Well, she was a genius and after this I started to admire her even more. "But according to this you're not from this time and these people don't exist here." Bulma finished somewhat shocked. I grinned.

"Oh don't worry so much. You're part of my sub conscious. Someone will make me up before noon and everything will be back to normal. You guys don't exist and this is all a dream. So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"A dream? I've had enough of this." Vegeta gripped me by the shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "I want answers right now, brat. Who are you?" My shoulders started to hurt. This can't be right, you can't be harmed in your dream. But tears already started to flow from my eyes to my cheeks.

"Vegeta, stop. Can't you see you're hurting her?" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta released me but punched the wall instead missing me by inches.

"But I want answers right now." He snapped at me. I briefly told them everything that happened and Bulma listened concerned and curious. Vegeta looked like I was a waste of space and didn't bother hiding his annoyance. I finished with a few sobs and hiccups and Bulma looked like she believed me.

"Aw, sweetie you can stay here while we figure out what to do with you." Bulma said feeling sorry for me I guess.

"It's ok. I should be waking up soon and I'll stop being a Vegeta fan and tear off his stickers and posters and delete all his pictures..." I ranted when the door opened and in walked, oh my wish came true!

"We heard a lot of noise and came to check it out." Trunks said looking all tough. Aw, eight year old Trunks was so adorable with a scowl on his face. But he looked at me as though I were a serial killer, an insane serial killer or maybe just insane.

"Stawbewwies. Ooh lots of strawberries. Can I eat them?" An equally cute Goten asked sleepily gesturing to my legs. Oh right my pants.

"Hey, is that my dad on your shirt?" Trunks asked curious. At this everyone looked at my shirt. Vegeta looked like he wanted to murder me on spot, Bulma was suppressing her laughter, where as the two kids looked adorably serious. Shit Vegeta just blinked and I quickly turned around wrapping myself with the fallen blankie. Bulma was howling now.

"Hey Trunks, why does the strange girl's back have your dad wearing a pink shirt? I thought he hated pink." Goten cutely pointed out. Why was I wearing the 'Vegeta Badman' shirt today of all days? Ok, good mind, awesome sub conscious please turn this into a different shirt before the 'Prince of all Saiyans' kills me. Nothing happened except Vegeta was taking slow controlled steps towards me.

"You, brat! Why do you have _my_ face on your disgusting clothing? Where in hell did you find _that_ picture?" Each word was said between breaths and I was starting to realize I might spend my time here for a while. Bulma to the rescue.

"Vegeta enough if want to sleep on the bed today. Trunks and Goten, both of you back to bed. NOW! Vegeta step away from her right this instant. Rose, dear, tell me how to get these photos out on print." Bulma said, her tone and mood changing with each sentence.

"But mom. Who's the mad girl? What is she doing here?" Trunks asked. Giving me the once over.

"I wanna know, I wanna know too." Goten said.

"Whatever. She's your responsibility. Tell her not to get in my way if she wants to live." With that Vegeta left shutting- probably breaking the door behind him.

"Both of you go to bed and Rose will be here in the morning. You have three seconds before I take away your games and allowance." Before she could finish they were out of here.

"Now, the pictures." She said, looking at me. I helped her upload the pictures to her computer. Her technology was weird but effectively advanced. She told me to stay in one of the spare rooms and even gave me some clothes. I bid goodnight and told her I'd be gone by the time they woke up. She just winked at me and told me not to count on that. I thought it wan't possible to sleep inside a dream but I was wrong.

* * *

I woke up the next day not to my cousin's annoyed voice or to my loud alarm instead to someone tickling my nose. I sneezed and heard some giggling. I groggily opened an eye and found two pairs of eyes staring at me. Am I still dreaming?

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice cracking and let out a yawn.

"I live here stupid." Came Trunks' reply.

"No one's picked me up yet. I'm staying here for some more time." Goten said cheerfully.

"Mom says to come down for breakfast." Trunks said. Goten left chanting "food food" and Trunks followed him with a long sigh. I let out a sigh too. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and dressed in a long sleeved red stripped shirt and white pants. I felt refreshed and hungry as I made way towards the dining room Bulma had shown me last night.

"...Mom I already woke her up." Trunks was saying.

"Hey." I muttered before sitting down at an empty chair next to Goten after ruffling both the boys' hair.

"Good morning. Everyone, this is Rose who'll be staying here for awhile." Bulma announced as I looked around. Bulma's parents greeted me warmly and Bulma's mom offered me a cookie. Seriously. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen and I thanked my luck for that. We finished eating with a few basic questions aimed at me. I suspected Bulma had already briefed my situation. Get it? _Brief._ Bulma's parents left to do whatever it is they usually and Bulma left later telling us not cause too much trouble and not to get caught by Vegeta with a smirk on her face directed at me. Bulma already knew of my pranking habits thanks to my cousin's habit of recording every prank through my phone. Huh, now for some fun.

* * *

**AN: Complete insanity! XD**

**Preview: _That was not how I expected this to go. I'm dead and Vegeta will probably resurrect me just to kill me again._**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply! **

**AN: Thanks for all the review, XxxBrEnDaxxX :) Here's the next chapter... Sorry for any errors.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**NOT MY WORLD**

_**Double Trouble **_

The three of us ended up in Trunks' room, playing with the billion toys he owned. I fell in love with a chocolate colored stuffed rabbit that Trunks liked too and apparently it was Goten's favorite. Thus began the stuffed animal war. We threw stuff at each other; imagine a pillow fight, with stuffed animals instead of pillows. We laughed at each other and the faces they made each time they were hit were hilarious. Sometime later, they both had me cornered with two toys in both their hands when the door opened.

"Mom!" Goten ran, the fight forgotten, to hug her. She hugged him back and turned to us.

"Hi, Trunks. And you must be Rose." Chi- Chi said with a smile. I walked over to her and was surprised to be shorter than her. I thought she was supposed to be really short. That got me thinking if I was shorter than Vegeta, he was the shortest even with his insanely large hair or maybe Goku was just _too_ tall.

"... Isn't that right Rose?" Oh crap, she was talking to me? I felt a blush creep up but I nodded anyway. I heard Trunks snicker; what had she asked me?

"Aw I knew it. I'll tell Bulma right away. Say bye now Goten, we have a long way to go." Chi- Chi said. We all said our goodbyes. I quietly snuck the epic rabbit to my room and decided to call it Coco. I felt bad for stealing from an eight- year old but my stubborn side won.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually long wavy black hair was a mess and my dark brown eyes were bright with excitement, I still had a tinge of red on my pale face. I quickly combed my hair and was about to go out when Trunks burst in.

"Mom said to come for lunch- hey you cheat, you stole Mr. Brown. I would've won it before. It's mine." Trunks said eyes narrowed and pouting.

"I'll buy you a new and better one. Don't you already have many of them?" I asked trying to reason with him.

"If stealing is allowed, I'll just get it when you go to school." He said with a sly smile. Say what now. School?

"What school? I'm not going to any school here." I told him in shock.

"It's alright, Rose. You'll go to the same school Gohan is going to. It's not exactly _here_." He said wisely but the smirk gave him away. He sat on my bed and I sat beside him.

"Says who?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"You agreed to it when Goten's mom asked you."

"Why didn't you help me, you brat?"

"My mom always tells to listen to what others are saying; now I know why. I'll bet, even though I'm not allowed to after the last time, that you'll be going from tomorrow." He got up. What did he _bet _and get caught? "We're supposed to eat lunch now"

I followed behind him to the dining room. Well what did you expect; the Briefs were incredibly rich. I was done eating and waited for Trunks to finish up when Vegeta graced us with his presence. I walked over to him and was shocked that I only saw his shoulders. That couldn't be right. He shouldn't be taller than my 5.2" I'll bet it's the hair; I subtly raised my head to see him glaring at me menacingly.

"What are you doing?" He shouted. I was in deep trouble if he found out. He would kill me and possibly resurrect me just to do it over again.

"Rose! I see you had your lunch." Bulma said from behind me. I quickly ran to her side. If the sly expression on her face was any indication; she knew what I was up to. If I were to have a "fairy god- mother" she would be it.

"Yes lunch was good. Lunch is great because it fills up your stomach and keeps you alive and prevents dying. Dying is bad and killing is worse." I ranted. Bulma looked amused, Trunks looked at me as though I was insane and Vegeta looked irritated and angry. _Sound familiar, anyone?_

"Dying or killing is extremely bad." She chuckled to humor me, I guess. "I heard from Chi- Chi that you will go to Gohan's school."

"Uh, about that-"

"We think it's a great idea. Chi- Chi likes educated people, especially girls." Vegeta snorted as he ate the 7th plate, I counted. "You'll need to get some things as you'll be starting from tomorrow." Trunks snickered quietly.

"Isn't it far from here? The school, I mean." I asked uncertain.

"I've made all arrangements, don't worry. Now I want you to go shopping for all the things you need." No room for arguments there.

"Can I go too, mom? I mean she is new here and I know where everything is. Please mom?" That was Trunks.

"Sure, honey. Your father will go too." She replied glancing at Vegeta.

"I won't do it." Vegeta said not looking up from his twelfth plate.

"I wasn't asking."

"I will not agree to go _shopping_ for earth crap with a stupid flower when I could be training."

"I don't care. You've trained enough. You barely get out anyway, spend some time with your son and be nice to _Rose_ if you want to stay here." She screamed at him. Then she turned to us, Trunks was beside me. "He'll go whenever you're ready." She told us cheerfully.

"Let's go now. I'll show you where you can buy me what you stole." Trunks tugged at my sleeve excitedly. The adults didn't even bother to react.

"As soon as Vegeta finishes lunch." I promised him. Actually, I wanted to get on Vegeta's good side so that he wouldn't kill me once we were out of Bulma's sight. I only got a grunt from him and a groan from his son.

"Alright let's get this over with quickly." Vegeta grumbled finishing his twentieth.

* * *

The three of us went to get me clothes first. Well, Vegeta took my arm and shoved a black card and told me to get whatever I wanted. Trunks followed me to which Vegeta choked and muttered something along the lines of "that woman's brat" I wasn't sure.

I modeled some clothes for Trunks just to annoy Vegeta but the little guy's selections were, um, _unique. _In the end, I got some plain shirts in various colors, skirts, pants, sadly no denim, shorts and a couple of dresses. I purchased shoes and accessories in another shop. We ended up with ten bags each when we met up with Vegeta. His eyes slightly widened but he only scowled, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I need books and um other stuff." I said with my face heating up. I saw his cheeks a little redden as well.

"Hn. Get your stuff and get your damn books after that." I handed the bags and walked alone in search of a drugstore. I didn't expect it to be so far away or for me to get lost. I reached the store in five minutes got my supplies and found a blue bear and an orange duck for Trunks and Goten. But still didn't return to where I started even after half hour.

* * *

"Hey little girl? Are you lost?" Some creep asked with a sneer. I didn't reply but kept walking till I reached a dead end. I looked back only to see three idiots opening guns from their pockets; they didn't even look or sound like they were past thirteen. Really, I knew I was in a different dimension, but this?

"Give us the money or we'll kill you." The one from earlier said. How cliché; what next? Saiyaman coming to save the day. On second thought, I'll meet Gohan quicker...

"I don't have any." I deadpanned. I'm sure Trunks is worried and making Vegeta search for me.

"How did you buy those toys?" Another asked after a long pause.

"Magic." Then a fourth guy came behind them looking like a scary criminal.

"We saw you paying with a black card. Hand it over or we'll end you." He looked serious. I shook my head, they probably had rubber bullets.

"Go to hell!" I said. The criminal guy pulled the trigger of a very _real _looking gun and a bullet barely grazed my arm leaving a trail of blood.

"Now I'll ask you one more time, give me the money." Ok this was very real, where were my bodyguards? I could be killed any second now, so I did the only logical thing. I screamed; loud enough for the whole world to hear, I felt my whole body heat up as I raised my hands to shield me. I saw a huge blast out of nowhere and looked up just in time to see Vegeta's spiky hair before blacking out.

* * *

**AN: So plot development? Let me know what u think...**

**Preview: "We have reasons to believe you might not be an earthling" and GOHAN :)**

**REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, if I did, there wud be many many Gohan moments! :P**

**AN: thanks to**** all those who reviewed, favorited or added to alerts... Now, I present you all GOHAN :3! Also Piccolo. And ****ignore the preview of last chapter****. Sorry for the delay and any spelling and grammar mistakes I might have made...**

** Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**NOT MY WORLD**

_**The Mysterious Mark**_

I woke up feeling sore all over. I opened my eyes hoping to see my old pink and blue room with my cousin telling me to stop dreaming about fictional characters but my head felt like it was filled with miniature drummers banging from the inside. I couldn't feel my entire right hand; panicking, I tried lifting it but felt nothing except a raging fire near my shoulder. All sorts of horrible scenarios played in my mind. I got up with my head spinning, not a good idea. I finally reached the living room when I suddenly felt dizzy; I felt something wrap around me keeping me from falling.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask behind me gently. Imagine my surprise when I looked at the most handsome person in the world- no joke. His creamy white skin, cool spiky black hair with a single strand on his forehead, white shirt with a black vest; I squealed loudly even though I might permanently have destroyed my hearing and killed my brains.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Please calm down." He said pulling his hands away from me. It was THE Gohan, in the flesh with his awesome voice and all his epicness. He reassured or _tried_ to anyway as I gawked at him with wide eyes, blushing, sighing maybe even drooly; the whole shebang all the while swooning and gushing over him in my mind.

"Rose you're up already." Bulma said cutting me off with a glint in her eyes. I spared her a glance before resuming my fangirling. I think he appears a bit scared.

"Mom, did Rose hurt her head that bad? I thought you said she was ok." Trunks asked curiously and a bit worried. Bulma laughed at that hysterically; which was what probably scared him more. Damn phone wallpapers.

"Stop this nonsense." Vegeta ordered as he entered with- was that Piccolo?

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" The awesomeness next to me asked. Piccolo looked at me making Gohan look at me as well. This was extremely awkward since my eyes refused to stop staring at him. Oh well, Vegeta looked like he very much wanted to kill me, I wonder why? I don't remember doing anything to him lately.

"Get to it quickly, Piccolo." Vegeta growled. Piccolo calmly strode over to me making Gohan take a step back. NO.

"Rose, do you know anything about the mark on your hand?" He asked gesturing to my right arm. Vegeta's eye twitched.

"It's a birthmark. I've had it for as long as I remember. Wait, how do you know about that?" I usually keep it covered to avoid questions unless Piccolo is psychic or has x- ray vision?

"Vegeta noticed it earlier when you uh, were attacked and recognized it. I just wanted to know if you were aware of it." His green face had a tint of purple around the cheeks and appeared to be gritting his teeth while glaring at Vegeta.

"_Vegeta_ recognized it? Back up. How?" This is not making any sense, how did my meeting with _Gohan _end up like this? He looked more confused than any of us excluding Trunks who had a bored face and a pout. Was the _poor_ kid feeling ignored?

"When you fired that ki blast, you shredded your shirt and my dad looked the same way that time when mom hid his gravity chamber, spaceship and food. You really need to learn how to use your powers, Rose." That was Trunks, blunt as always. Wait did he just say 'Ki' as in…

"Namek, get into her mind already and tell what she's hiding." Vegeta's patience reached its end, I guess.

"No going into my mind without my permission. I'm a _normal _"earthling" with no ki energy whatsoever. You're all stopping me from doing something important, like meeting with an important person whom I idolize." I admit to using quotation marks and sighing happily looking at said _idol _at the last part; I almost lost my balance doing so but was steadied by Piccolo since everyone else was too shocked to react although Vegeta was probably just very angry.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room? Rose still needs to recover." Bulma spoke with a look at Vegeta who simply followed grumbling under his breath. I tried to sit next to Gohan but ended up next to Trunks.

"Let's start with the mark since Vegeta is going crazy over that." Bulma started once Gohan and Bulma sat down since Vegeta and Piccolo had opted to lean against the wall; that pose seriously looked cool.

"It's a_ normal_ birthmark that _normal_ people _normally_ have." I replied. "Unless Saiyans or aliens in general don't have it?"

"I know what a damned birthmark is." Vegeta growled before continuing. "What I'm _concerned _about is the marking." I sensed sarcasm when _concerned _was said. Oh well.

"I don't see the problem here." I said and peeked at Gohan's _general _direction which caused Vegeta to growl again. I ignored him this time.

"Dad what's going on here? I have a strawberry shaped mark on my tummy, it's a little embarrassing but your mark is-" Vegeta's glares are scary. "very badass, isn't that right mom?" hmm I wonder what made them blush. "Rose's looks _so cool, _don't you like it?" Trunks was devious- and an attention grabber.

"Trunks. Just go to your room." A mortified Bulma told before Vegeta could kill his own son. Piccolo cleared his throat and got straight to the point.

"Vegeta believes that mark to be the symbol of Planet Odato. Frieza ordered its destruction about two decades ago. Since all inhabitants were destroyed, Vegeta wants to make sure you- aren't a threat." That was quite the calm low voice that held so much authority.

"I turned seventeen the day before I arrived here. I'm adopted by my mom's brother after my mom left my dad and died in an accident when I was four. I can assure you I'm not from this Planet Potato or whatever and the only "threat" I see is Vegeta murdering me for my name."

"The Planet _Odato _was destroyed only about _eighteen _years ago. It was a clever and powerful race that could easily overthrow that bastard Frieza. One warrior alone…" Vegeta trailed off. "Namek do us all a favor and check her head."

"Piccolo I know I can trust you since you aren't a loudmouth and Gohan's friend, I mean you know the whole Mirai Cupersaiyan who killed Frieza, Cooler and all." I wasn't sure if Trunks knew. "I know once Vegeta makes up his mind there's no changing it. I mean he still wants to fight Goku after all this time. It'll be easier if I can show you then go do other things." I made the decision for everyone. Piccolo nodded and put his hand on my head for several minutes not really showing emotions. Finally he withdrew as though he'd been shocked; he was also sweating a little.

"Gohan's here to tutor you for tomorrow Rose, why don't you and Trunks go prepare for tomorrow while I deal with Vegeta?" Piccolo offered quite seriously. I was really curious to find what he had discovered but his demeanor suggested it was an order. We stood up and walked towards Trunks room which was the nearest. His parting comment made me smile hugely.

"My blood _is_ purple."

* * *

"So go on Saiya "tutor" man." I told Gohan as he followed Piccolo's advice opening up his books. Trunks tried to look uninterested as he started up a video game but his eyes were on us.

"Since you'll probably be in the same classes as me mostly, here are the subjects. Literature, history, science, arithmetic and philosophy are mandatory. The others are- politics, inventions, earth study and management. You have to at least choose a single extracurricular activity. The optional subjects are art, socials, environment and any independent thing you want to work on." Gohan said with making sure I followed what he was saying. I wanted to squeal at the smile but settled on smiling instead.

"Wait, I thought you had a subject on capsules." I remember that part where a teacher said 'that's why you never put one capsule inside another' or something like that.

"That's included in science." He calmly replied. I'm screwed then. That made me question.

"So where does the thing on Hecule Satan come then? Because you have an entire chapter on the fraud."

"That's history."

"How many subjects are we required to take?"

"Five plus at least two extra and one optional."

"How many are you taking? I mean I know you're a genius."

"All extras and independent study." He answered while rubbing his head. I nodded my head smiling with a thanks.

"Do you really know about us from the future through a game?" He asked the question he was probably wondering about it the entire time.

"That and the TV., Internet, manga, video game and other things." I answered honestly. Trunks was about to ask something but there was a crash from outside followed by Vegeta's loud curses. Bulma opened the door with a sad smile.

"Everything's ok. Are you guys done?" She asked. Wonder what happened?

"Almost." Said Gohan and turning to me he handed a sheet of paper. "Fill it up and bring it with you tomorrow to the administration building. It's the little separate building to your left." He turned to leave but stopped and said "Good luck tomorrow and if want anything come to room 4 on the first floor. Goodbye everyone"

We all chorused a goodbye and watched as Piccolo left with Gohan. I looked Bulma and Vegeta with a raised eye brow. Now for some answers. They both looked at each other and Vegeta stormed off not saying anything.

"Why don't we have dinner? Rose you have a big day tomorrow and need your rest." She was stalling.

* * *

In the end I got no answers just reassurances that everything was alright. Also she handed a slip that required me to take a driving test tomorrow. I filled up the form Gohan gave me that contained a list of subjects I wished to take; placing them both in my bag, I fell on my bed and hugged Coco close. I mentally pictured a good outfit... why must I take math here too... Gohan was awesome in person but is probably already dating Videl... The bucket on his head must go...

I could've sworn though I heard something along the lines of **"Rose, the last of the Odatos, interesting" **in a familiar voice. I'm already hearing voices in my head, not a good sign.

* * *

**AN: So do you like it? I know the beginning was sloppy but I thought whole confrontation was realistic. Any way let me know what you think.**

** I have_ drawn_ the Odato mark but I don't know how to put it on the net, I'd appreciate it if you let me know, oh I have it in MS Paint too...**

**Next Up: First day of school, Drivers' test and some**** explanation... **

**REVIEW with any questions or thoughts**


End file.
